DJZ
Michael R. Paris (born October 5, 1986) is a Filipino professional wrestler, signed with IMPACT Wrestling under the ring name DJZ, where he is former IMPACT World Tag Team Champions with Andrew Everett and a former two-time X Division Champion. He has worked for promotions of the independent circuit as DJ Z, Zema Ion and Shiima Xion. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **630° senton **''Bible Black'' (Running double high knee to a seated opponent transitioned into a rana pin) **Gory bomb (Back-to-back release facebuster) **''Filipino Destroyer'' (Inverted snapmare driver) **''From Lust 2 Dust'' (Snapmare driver) **''Submission Impossible'' (Wrist-clutch reverse crucifix armbar) **''ZDT'' (Rolling Thunder into a jumping DDT) *'Signature moves' **''Hostile Makeover'' (Belly-to-back suplex lifted and dropped into a high knee) **''Mary Lou Retton'' (Corkscrew somersault splash) **''One Night Stand'' (Running inverted DDT) **''That DDT Tho'' (Springboard tornado DDT) *'Nicknames' **"The Filipino Flex Factory" **"The Filipino Playboy" **"The Future of Fashion" **"The Virgin Slayer" **"That Yung Go-Hard" *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Nymphetamine (Fix)" by Cradle of Filth ***"Kiss" by Dope Stars Inc. ***"Kiss" by London After Midnight ***'"Fatty Patty" (Edit)' by Porn and Chicken **'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide' ***"Hay Mamita" by Cartel de Santa **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Boom" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The BroMans) ***"Rock Star" by Dale Oliver ***"DJZ Dubstep (Rock Star Version)" by Dale Oliver ***"Riser" by Dale Oliver ***"Fatty Patty" (Edit) by Porn and Chicken (used as a member of Z&E) Championships and accomplishments * AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined ** AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) * Absolute Intense Wrestling ** AIW Absolute Championship (1 time) ** AIW Intense Championship (1 time) ** AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shawn Blaze ** Battle Bowl (2011) ** Todd Pettengill Invitational (2011) ** Triple Crown Champion45 * Championship Wrestling Experience ** CWE Undisputed Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Takechi Six Man Tag Scramble Cup (2006) – with Kudo and Mikami * Far North Wrestling ** FNW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) * Glory Pro Wrestling ** United Glory Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Everett Connors * Independent Wrestling Association East Coast ** IWA East Coast Zero-G Crown (2008) * International Wrestling Cartel ** IWC Super Indy Championship (2 times) ** IWC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jason Gory ** IWC World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** IWC Super Indy IX Tournament (2010) * International Pro Wrestling ** IPW Texas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide ** Best Match of the Night (2017)– with Andrew Everett vs. Drago and Aerostar * New Era Pro Wrestling ** NEPW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jason Gory * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'71' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 * Real Championship Wrestling ** RCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling ** IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Andrew Everett ** TNA X Division Championship (2 times) ** TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2012) ** Feast or Fired (2013 – X Division Championship contract) Category:Alumni